Right this Time
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: Kiley. Miley realises that she likes Kevin. How will Nick react. Two Shot.
1. I like Kevin

Right this time

a/n: so i was bored last night, and i wrote a Kiley (kevin/Miley) fic. I was sooo bored.

it's a two shot. Please review and tell me if my first weird pairing fic is okay. It does start out Niley, then goes to Kiley with a hint of Nilly.

"Okay, Kids, It's the finally night of the WE GOT THE PARTY TOUR" Robbie Ray told his daughter and The Jonas Brothers.  
Nick Jonas put his arms around Miley Stewart "You get to meet my family, my aunts and uncle. And Mandy!" Nick planted a kiss on Miley's lips.  
"Nick, go practice guitar" Nick's oldest brother, Kevin said. Kevin couldn't stand Nick kissing Miley, being his older brother, he found it wrong that Nick was kissing. Nick mumbled somthing but walked off.  
"Hey, Kevin, watch this." Joe Jonas ran to the back of the bus, then sprinted forward, jumping at a certain point, and slamming into the wall as the bus turned a corner.  
"Yeah, real smooth" Kevin laughed.  
Miley watched Kevin from her seat on at the table, wondering how she could date Nick when she actually liked his older brother. It was going to come up. They weren't dating, but Nick had kissed her. But she hadn't felt anything.  
"Hey Robbie Ray, how long until we get to Wyckoff?" Kevin asked.  
"About an Hour, and Hannah should be ready to go by then, Miley" Robbie Ray glanced at Miley.  
"Alright, I'm going" Miley stood up "Has anyone seen Lilly?"  
"She's in the bathroom, organizing" Joe said, as Robbie Ray helped him up.

* * *

"Lilly, he's so hot" Miley told her best friend.  
"Who?" Lilly asked, putting Joe's shampoo in a cupboard.  
"Kevin Jonas" Miley said, taking a blonde wig out of a cabnet and putting it on.  
"That odd. It sounded like you said Kevin Jonas was hot." Lilly said "My hearing must be failing me"  
"No, Kevin's hot"  
"But your dating Nick"  
"Not officaily. Hollywood only wanted me to date a Jonas, never Nick. I could date there cousin Billy Bob Jonas for all Hollywood records cares. So Kevin and I- you get the point"  
Neither girl saw the oldest Jonas himself standing in the door way until it was too late.  
"Miley?" Kevin's coice came from the door. Miley turned around. Kevin was standing there, mouth hanging open and eyes wide.  
"I'm in trouble aren't I"  
"Yup. And You do realize that Nick has to know you don't like him in- that way" Kevin said "After the show."


	2. Kiley

A/n: Alright, Chapter Two

A/n: Alright, Chapter Two. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This is a weird pairing, but I like it. Nick is a little not Nick at the very beginning. He's more like Joe.

Also, guess what today is? It goes by Camp Rock Music Video Preview today at 5:55 on the East Coast and 7: 55 on the West Coast. Go JB!

--

"Hey Joe, trade bed's with you" Kevin said as they got on the bus. Joe nodded.

Kevin turned to Miley.

"Okay Miss Miley, do you have something to tell Nick?" Kevin asked as Joe went to bed and Lilly went to the bathroom. Kevin sat down on the couch and stared at her pointedly. Nick sat down at the table, and looked at her.  
Miley sighed "Nick, I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with Kevin"  
Nick blinked and then burst out laughing "Very funny"  
Joe stuck his head out of his bunk "What's going on?"

"Miley did a funny" Nick laughed.

"Well, keep it down; I'm tired"  
Nick stopped laughing "Why aren't you guys laughing?"

"Nick, I'm serious." Miley said. "No Joke. I like Kevin"

"How long have you liked him?"

"Since before it was cool to like you guys. Since you guys were with Columbia"

"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because Kevin would seem like a pervert if I liked him and we actually dated. Nick, I do love you, but as a friend. I'm sorry, I should have told you"

"It's okay. That Lilly is starting to grow on me anyways"

"She likes you , Nick" Miley said softly "Go for it."

Nick stood up "Really?" He said as Lilly danced out of the bathroom.

"Yes. Go." Miley gave him a shove.  
--

"Kevin, do you like me?" Miley asked, sitting down next to him.  
"Well, if Roxie was here, I wouldn't say this, but yes" Kevin said

Miley put her head on his shoulder; He put an arm around her. "Man, I'm tired, "Miley said, yawning.

"It's probably the excitement of the last few months" Kevin said "We've been on tour for over a year now. Did you like meeting Mandy and the rest of the Jonas clan?" When Miley didn't respond, Kevin glanced down. Miley was fast asleep. Kevin smiled. He ran a finger through her hair. A nap did sound nice. He put his head on Miley's as the bus grew quiet except for Nick playing a soft song on guitar. He turned the T.V. off .  
Several minutes later, Robbie Ray got on the bus "Be-"he broke off at the sight of his daughter and Kevin fast asleep, her head on his shoulder, his head on her head. He smiled at the sweet sight, and then went to find the other three.  
Lilly was fast asleep on Nick's bed and Nick was playing guitar.  
"Where's Joe?" Robbie Ray asked. Nick pointed at Kevin's bunk. "They switched bunks."

"And why are Kevin and Miley sleeping on the couch?"  
"Against all odds, my goody two shoes brother fell in love with your daughter" Nick said.

"Oh. Well, if Miley's happy, I will be too. What about you?"  
"I like Lilly. I asked her out tonight"

"You and Lilly, I'd never have thought it. If Joe wakes up, I need to talk to him. He had an issue with the schedule for tomorrow's video shoot."

"What, does he have a hot date?"

"I think he mentioned something about a Janace" Robbie Ray said.  
Nick began laughing "Janace- she was the dorkiest girl in Joe's 8th grade class. That's hilarious. Knowing Joe, He probably doesn't even know that's who she is" Nick said, falling off his bed. "Good luck waking him up to tell him. He's a rock"  
--

Several hours later, Miley awoke to find her head on someone's shoulder and the whole bus dark. It all came back. Kevin liked her. She must have fallen asleep after she put her head on his shoulder.

She poked him. "Kevin, we should get to bed" She said, wriggling out from his arms.

"Five more minutes"

Miley checked her watch. It was 3 in the morning. "I'll give you 5 more hours if you go to bed now." She said, pulling him up and leading him to Joe's bed.

Miley put her head on her pillow, her head against Kevin's, swiftly deciding that Kevin's curls made a better hat then Joe's feet did.

She fell asleep to Joe's snores from down the bus, thinking that maybe, Just Maybe, she'd finally got it right.

--

Song of the Story: Got it Right this time (the celebration), off Keith Urban's greatest hit C.D.

So, sequel or no sequel, you tell me.


End file.
